


A Time for Us

by yoshitsune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Aomine is a possessive douche, and two times Sakurai gets him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time for Us

1.

'Today Captain wondered what I'd done to get attacked all over by insects,' Sakurai confessed, sounding breathy with excitement and on the verge of laughter.

'Haha, I bet no-one'd guess it's because you're a horny little slut,' Aomine said through a mouthful of rice and egg roll.

Sakurai's expression darkened with consternation. 'Um, you don't really think I would- I mean, it's not like that! I wouldn't- I only- Aomine-kun is the only one I- I only want to do those things with you,' Sakurai said all in a rush, his voice high and strained. Aomine rolled his eyes, but said, 'I know, I know. Look, I'm sorry, Ryou.' He put his lunchbox to the side, and wrapped his arms around Sakurai's shoulders. 'You know I love that you're a slut only for me.'

For a long moment Sakurai sat stiff in his arms, head bowed, picking at his food with an unsteady hand. Finally he said, 'As long as you understand... thank you.'

Aomine kissed the shell of his ear and gave a satisfied hum at feeling Sakurai relax against his chest, before starting to draw back. Sakurai stopped him. 'I also... love being a slut only for Aomine-kun.'

 

2.

'Mine,' Aomine thought in the drowsy satisfaction of waking with Sakurai naked and nestled against him. He fitted one hand around the back of Sakurai's neck, tightened his grip until Sakurai whimpered softly in his sleep.

'That's right,' Aomine whispered and slipped his fingers back into Sakurai's hair, returning to stroking and petting. As long as Aomine was careful with him, Sakurai wouldn't betray him, though he'd been put-upon and wary when they'd only known each other as classmates and teammates--casual acquaintances. Even then Sakurai had felt responsible for him. Now Aomine remembered what it felt like to want to protect and horde all of that care and loyalty for himself, and not let it go easily.

 

3.

'I want to... also leave a mark, on Aomine-kun,' Sakurai said with his usual blushing and squirming--nervousness that contradicted his stubborn determination--while Aomine admired the kiss marks and bites he'd scattered over Sakurai's pale shoulders and chest.

So Aomine lay back on the bed, arms folded under his head, watching Sakurai shift around like a cat trying to decide which spot he liked most. He pressed his palms over Aomine's ribs, leaned close to begin with wet kisses near his collarbones. Aomine drifted in the relaxing haze of warm pleasure, until the sudden shock of a sting beside his right nipple.

'You devious little bitch,' he hissed; still he arched his back involuntarily to feel Sakurai's front teeth press into his skin. Sakurai continued to suck and bite, but when he sat up to look at his work, he frowned. 'I don't think I did it right. I've never...' He sounded so disappointed Aomine grabbed his face and steered him towards the other side, saying, 'Try again then.'

'Shit this is gonna look weird,' Aomine thought, but couldn't deny a wry smile when Sakurai proudly showed off the second flushed bruise.

 

4.

'Yo Aomine, smelling cute today.'  
'Eh, it happens when your sister rubs herself all over me.'  
'What're you saying about my sister, asshole?'  
'I think it smells nice,' Sakurai chimed in as he walked past them towards the classroom door. Aomine couldn't help smirking and shaking his head at him for being so forward at school.  
'Haha, yeah Sakurai would like that fruity shit. Hang on...'

Later when they were sitting together on the school roof, Aomine with his head resting on Sakurai's lap, Sakurai loosely cradled his head and leaned down to bury his nose in Aomine's hair. 'Scents always smell a bit different depending on who's wearing them, but it's still like smelling myself on you, Daiki-kun.'


End file.
